Victor + Ren = THE ULTIMATE 10! Ep. 10 "Fight to win"
This is the season 1 finale of the crossover series, Victor + Ren= ULTIMATE 10! ''(V''ictor and Ren are walking down the sidewalk as they are listening to music on their iPods) Victor: Man! This is one of Kanye West's worst songs yet. Ren: Aw yeah, UH HUHHHH.....you- (Ren takes off his earplugs) Ren: Oh, sorry. What did you say? Victor: I said this was one of Kanye's worst songs yet. Ren: Dude, you've gotta stop listening to that guy. Seriously. Ever since last tuesday, you've been listening to that song! Victor: Hey, he rocks! Ren: Whatever. (A car swings into them, almost crushing Victor) Victor: WOAH! (The car zooms away, as the oil from the car leaks onto the streets, causing fires) Ren: WE GOT TO STOP THAT GUY! Victor: No kidding, dude! He almost killed me! Ren: IT'S HERO TIME! (Ren slaps his Eonotrix and becomes Cyclone) Ren: CYCLONE! (Ren chases after the car, blowing out the fires) Victor: WAIT UP! I HAVEN'T GONE HERO YET! (Victor becomes Electro) Victor: ELECTRO! (Victor zaps a motorcycle) (The motorcycle zooms towards the car) (Ren is on the tail of the speeding car, but gets stopped by a pile of smashed vans) (Ren blasts a gust of wind, blowing all the vans out of his way) Victor: Niiiiccccce mmmmovvvve!!!!!! Ren: Thank- (Ren gets wacked by a stop sign as he ran without looking) Victor: Thazzz gooingggg to llleeaavvee a mmmaaarrrrk..... (The motorcylce rams ontop of the car, and bursts a huge hole in the backseat) (The car flips over) (The crook gets out of the car) Victor: NO! (Victor blasts the crook) (The crook falls, and as Ren is about to tackle him, his Eonotrix symbol flashes blue then times out) Victor: HE'ZZZ GETTTINGGG AWAAAY!!!! (Victor grabs the crook and electrocutes him) (The crook faints) Victor: Why didn't you catch him, Ren? You had him! Eonotrix: Parrallell universe lining disturbance. Original background setting is ready for user to be ported home. (Victor turns back to human, and scratches his head) Victor: What's it saying? Ren: It knows how to get me home! Victor: No way! Ren: Yeah! Finally! Eonotrix: Request closing in t- minus 10 min. Ren: Looks like I finally get to return back to MY hometown! Victor: So....then...this is goodbye? ???: THIS ISN'T GOODBYE! NOT UNIL I'M FINISHED WITH YOU BOTH! (A black shilouette crashes into the ground, catapulting from the sky) Victor: Blacksmith?! ???: Nope. Take a hint you loser, I'M VEGELANCE! Ren: Vegelance? Doesn't ring a bell. Vegelance: I AM THE MOST POWERFUL BEING IN THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE! Victor: Um....then why haven't you been in the phone book? Vegelance: THIS IS NO TIME FOR JOKES, KID! I AM HERE TO DESTROY YOU! Eonotrix: T- minus 8 minutes... Ren: Well hurry up, okay? I gotta leave soon! Vegelance: You're not going anywhere... (Vegelance takes out a gun, and sucks a huge energy beam out of Ren's Eonotrix) Ren: THE PORTAL HOME! Eonotrix: 7 minutes... Victor: No offense Ren, but your watch srsly needs to be fixed. Ren: Gotcha. (Vegelance forms a solid energy bubble in the air, and puts the gun in it) Vegelance: If you win this battle, you get the portal home. If I win, I get the portal so I can now take over TWO WORLDS! Ren: ......Fair enough. Victor: LET'S DO THIS! (Vegelance runs at Victor, but he jumps and Vegelance runs at a light pole) (Victor remembers Ren running into the stop sign) Victor: IDEA! Victor: Remember the crook that we just fought? Ren: Yeah. Crazy cocoa puff. What about him- Oh!!!! Got it! (Victor becomes Rubberball) Victor: RUBBERBALL! (Ren slaps his Eonotrix, hoping for Cyclone again, but gets Bio) Ren: BIO! Ren: Man, when I get home, I am so putting Eonotrix repair on my to-do list. Vegelance: YOU WON'T GO HOME WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU! (Ren zaps a stoplight into a moped) (Ren hops on the moped) Victor: A appoplexian riding a moped. I am so posting this on YouTube. (Ren frowns) Victor: Sorry. (Vegelance blasts the ground with a huge volt of power, causing buildings to fall apart) Ren: HERE WE GO! (Ren drives into Vegelance) (Vegelance slams into a person on the sidewalk) (Vegelance grabs the person's head, and throws him onto the street) (Victor catches him in his stomach, and takes him out) Victor: You okay? Person: AHHH!!!! (Person runs away screaming) Victor: Never seen a talking rubber ball humanoid thingy before? No? Well...don't forget to like me on FaceBook! (Victor forms into a ball and slams into Vegelance) (Vegelance smacks him right back) Victor: YOW! Eonotrix: T- minus 4 minutes... Ren: Oh no... (Ren gets off the moped, and runs at Vegelance) Ren: NOT TODAY, BUDDY! NOT TODAY! YOU'RE IN A BAD SITIUATION, CAUSE YOU MESSED WITH ME ON A GOOD DAY! (Ren turns Victor into a baseball bat) Victor: HEY! Ren: A talking rubber baseball bat. "I am so posting this on YouTube." Victor: Grrr... (Ren grabs the baseball bat, and wacks Vegelance's face with it) (Vegelance dodges and blasts Ren into a brick wall) Ren: YO- NO! I WON'T ALLOW DEFEAT! NOT TODAY! NOT TOMMORROW! NO! NEVER!!!! (Ren runs into Vegelance one more time with Victor as a bat and slams him into the ground with it) (Vegelance is in a huge hole, weak and shaking) Vegelance: FINE!!! TAKE THE GUN! TAKE IT! BUT IS THIS WHAT YOU WANT? TO FINISH ME OFF? FINE! DO IT! Ren: No. (Ren turns Victor back to a human) Ren: I'm not going to kill you, but i'm not going to save you. Stay there, or get out if you dare. (Ren turns human) Eonotrix: T- minus 2 minutes... (Ren grabs the gun) (Ren shoots it) (A blue portal appears) Victor: Wait! I never got to say goodbye! Will I ever see you again? Eonotrix: T- minus 1 minute... Victor: PLEASE! STAY HERE! Ren: What are you talking about? Come with me! (Victor looks back at his town) Victor: What about my best friend? What about the bad guys? Ren: Well...you can always stay here. Victor: ....I guess a little bit of time in your hometown wouldn't hurt. (Ren smiles) Eonotrix: T-minus 10 seconds.. (Portal starts to close) (Ren reaches out his hand) (Victor hesitates, then grabs it) (Victor gets sucked into Ren's hometown) In Bellwood, in a parrellell universe... Ren: Welcome, Victor. To my own hometown. Victor: AWESOME!!! Later, in Water Rush Town.. Vegelance: So Victor and Ren thought they could escape me?! Well...i'll show them. I'LL SHOW THEM ALL! (Vegelance stands in a huge auditorium filled with hundreds of people) Category:Episodes